


Outside Angelic Attack

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael comes for Dean, much to Castiel’s protective wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Angelic Attack

The motel room was quiet and dark when Castiel arrived. The only sounds that broke the silence were the soft sounds of Dean breathing heavily, deeply trapped in the soft folds of sleep. The angel smiled and paused at the foot of Sam’s empty bed, looking down at the space where the younger Winchester should have been laying if he hadn’t been on of his many night rambles. Castiel shook his head, sadness flowing through him at the lack of Sam’s soul causing him to lack emotion as well as sleep, before he moved on to stare tenderly down at Dean.

As always the older Winchester was sleeping on top of the bedcovers, fully clothed yet still he looked comfortable. His arms were folded across his chest and his face was relaxed as he slept. His breath was slightly snuffly, and his sleeping state made him look younger than his years. Castiel perched on the side of Dean’s bed, careful not to displace the bed too dramatically with his weight, not wanting to wake Dean up too early. He knew that Dean never slept very well, and needed whatever sleep he could get.

Dean never stirred, unaware of Castiel’s presence so close to him and the angel reached out to lay gentle fingers against Dean’s cheek. The hunter stirred slightly, shifting against the mattress before settling down into a deeper sleep, lips smacking together slightly as he did so. The angel stroked one hand down Dean’s arm, soothing him still further as he watched over him.

Castiel sighed, feeling a little lonely yet still not wanting to wake Dean up even for his company. The war in Heaven was taking its toll upon the angel, wearing his resources thin and making his Grace weary and dim. He missed the presence of Dean on a daily basis and wished he could spend more time with him, if the war would only permit him to do so.

He couldn’t see an end to the war, and once again he made himself the promise that when it did, he’d make sure he came to see Dean more often, perhaps even stay with him if Dean and Heaven permitted him to do so. He didn’t think Dean would stop him from staying.

He sighed yet didn’t make another sound, nor did he move. He continued watching over Dean, finding the sleeping Winchester soothing, comforting by his very peaceful state. It was the only time that Dean ever was peaceful, it seemed to Castiel. He felt sadness then, that things weren’t easier for his lover, and for him too. He made a vow to himself that one day things would be better for the both of them.

An hour went by and still Castiel remained, still Dean slept. The angel felt himself slipping into a trance, mesmerised by the peace and safety he felt in Dean, before he started at the faintest sound. It would not have been heard by a human, yet to an angel’s greater sense of hearing, the noise was reasonably loud. Castiel stood silently, bed barely moving beneath the transferral of his weight from the mattress to his feet. He was instantly alert, eyes skimming the room as he heard the distinctive sound of wings beating against the air. An angel was coming, nearer now, and a sense of danger hung in the air about him.

Quickly, Castiel worked, opening his shirt and sketching quick designs upon his chest, overlaying the old marks that he’d carved into his chest once before with fresh angel banishing sigils. He had a feeling that they may come in useful again and did not wish to be caught out at an inopportune time through being unprepared.

The noise came again, closer now, more insistent and reminiscent of the beating of heavily muscled, thick feathered wings. Castiel tensed and was finally rewarded by the sight of an angel appearing in the room before him, dark and mysterious in the gloom. Despite the fact that there was little light in the motel room, Castiel could see just fine, angelic senses attuned to the sights and sounds around him, picking out things that a human’s weaker eyesight would have missed. Despite the fact that the angel before him had changed his vessel due to his last one being destroyed by Balthazar, Castiel still recognised him. His particular ambience was unmistakable.

“Castiel,” Raphael said, by way of acknowledgement.

“Raphael,” Castiel said, displeasure in his voice. “I thought I warned you not to come near the Winchester brothers.”

“And what makes you think I will start to listen to you now?” Raphael asked, inflectionless voice resounding and battering against Castiel’s very senses. “In case you hadn’t noticed, we are at war. The Winchesters are but mere pawns in that war and they must die.”

“You will not touch a hair upon their heads. I will not allow it,” Castiel said, stationing himself in front of Dean protectively.

Raphael couldn’t help but notice Castiel’s slight gesture, of how the other, younger angel was shielding Dean’s body with his own, protectiveness radiating from Castiel’s very Grace. Raphael smiled, a slow, ominous curling of the lips as he stared unblinking at Castiel.

“This is the very reason why they must die, Castiel,” Raphael intoned, padding closer on near silent feet.

He stared down at Dean, a tilt to the head indicating his regard of the still sleeping hunter, rolled further under into unconsciousness by Castiel’s protective hand, shielding him further from the wrath of the powerful archangel.

“You will not harm them,” Castiel repeated, anger seeping into his tone by degrees. “Dean or Sam, when he’s here.”

“I don’t think you are too worried about Sam. It’s Dean you are more concerned with. Sam is still an abomination to you, after all,” Raphael said.

Castiel remained silent, fixing the archangel with a glare, hand outstretched over Dean’s sleeping form to further protect his lover.

“You do not protest. My words are true,” Raphael said, as he came closer.

“Do not touch him,” Castiel warned, when it seemed as though the other angel was about to lay a hand upon Dean’s sleeping head.

“Or what?” Raphael said, yet he made no further move upon Dean.

“I will send you back,” Castiel said, hands flexing and tensing at his sides.

“That will not stop me for long. I will return, you do realize this? Anyone, any angel can see how much Dean Winchester means to you. You love him,” Raphael said, tilting his head towards Castiel, large eyes impaling the other angel with an intense stare.

“That is never in doubt, Raphael,” Castiel replied, voice dropped to a quiet tone now.

“As I said, any angel knows this. I am but the first to use this knowledge against you. Once Dean Winchester is out of the fight, then so will you be,” Raphael said, with a faint twist in his expression that was almost a smirk.

“It will not be as easy as that, Raphael. I’ll see to that,” Castiel said, voice pitched low, danger emanating from every facet of his body.

They stared at each other, before their angel-blades appeared in their hands and they slowly circled each other, keeping close eye contact as they did so. They remained silent, the only sound between them the occasional flap of wings and the distinctive metallic ring of blades striking together as they began to fight. Their blades caught, slid together until the hilts meshed and they pushed against one another, testing each other’s strength as they maintained eye contact. Occasionally, a fist raised silently and smashed against one or other of the angel’s faces, drawing blood from their respective vessels, but not a sound issued from their mouths.

Finally, Raphael managed to get a hand locked around Castiel’s knife wielding hand, threatening to crush his fingers and causing the younger angel to drop the knife instead. Raphael kicked the knife away, sending it skidding across the carpeted floor, and they both heard it thunk against the far wall with a solid thump.

Across the room, Dean stirred slightly, motions sounding restlessly into the room as he caught the scent of danger and picked up upon the antagonised feelings of his angel pouring through him through their bond. Raphael turned slightly, breaking away from Castiel to make an attempt at plunging his knife into Dean, but Castiel barred him, one slender hand pressed tight against Raphael’s head. He pressed his other hand against his carved up chest and abdomen and the brief flare of an angel’s grace lit up the room for a few glaring seconds before fading away altogether.

Castiel found himself banished to a far corner of Heaven, returned there by his own bloodwork spell. He cursed in Enochian and rested a while, breathing heavily after his near silent fight with Raphael, before he returned to the Winchester’s motel room.

Dean’s movements into wakefulness had become more restless, bringing the hunter further away from full sleep and giving Castiel a few seconds of grace time to remove the dead body from the motel room floor. He was back in the room, having dispensed of the body somewhere over the ocean before Dean’s eyes had fully opened.

The angel was under no illusion that Raphael would be back. Because his vessel was dispensed of, it did not mean the angel inside had gone the same way. Raphael was a powerful archangel - a couple of bloodwork spells performed in a hurry did little to banish him for good. Castiel decided to address that problem when he had more time to deal with it. Dean was his main priority now, to keep him safe and away from Raphael’s harm. He stood by the side of the bed, staring down at his lover and waited for him to rouse fully.

~~~

Dean roused from sleep by degrees, a frown working its way between his brows at the sounds of a fight seemingly nearby. At first he thought the noise was a remnant of his dream, only half remembered now in fragments of sight and sound, monsters looming over him and demons grinning in the Pits of Hell, Lucifer beckoning for him to come, come, come join him in his cage.

Bright light strobed across the room, bright, flickering and insistent, far brighter than any car headlight that Dean had ever seen. He came to full consciousness with a jerk and a muffled moan of apprehension, wondering if it was his time to die. His hand automatically reached for the knife still hidden beneath his pillow, a habit that he wasn‘t about to break himself out of.

He sat up and came face to face with Castiel standing by the side of the bed, chest heaving, plump lips parted with exertion, blood streaking the angel’s face in thick swathes. Dean stared at him in something amounting to horror, wondering just what had happened to his lover while he‘d been sleeping.

“What the hell happened to you, sweetheart?” Dean asked, reaching for Castiel and gripping his forearm in concern when he couldn‘t quite reach his shoulder from his half-prone position.

“It is not of import,” Castiel told him, wearily, finally perching on the side of the bed.

“It freaking is, Cas. You’re hurt. I want to know why my lover is hurt,” Dean said, fiercely turning his gaze over his shoulder at the room at large. “Was it Sam? Where is he anyway?”

“No, it wasn‘t Sam. He‘s gone for a walk,” Castiel said, gruffly, immediately letting Dean know that it wasn’t his own brother as he’d feared.

The hunter relaxed slightly, glad that it hadn’t been Sam to inflict harm upon Castiel, although he suspected that not even Sam in his Robo-brother state could get the jump on an angel of the Lord. He smiled when the bed dipped lower still and Castiel laid down upon the mattress beside Dean willingly, wounds closing and knitting before Dean’s eyes. The hunter watched before rubbing a patch of blood free from Castiel’s skin, licking the pad of his thumb to fully wipe the smear away.

“There, sweetheart, gone,” he announced, before he laid one protective arm about Castiel’s waist.

Castiel remained laying on his back, body limp in relaxation, chest rising and falling as he stared at the ceiling, watching brief flares of light skitter against the white ceiling as cars passed in the street outside, some even pulling into the parking lot, bright flares brighter still than the street-bound cars.

“Cas,” Dean said, when the silence dragged on too long.

Castiel turned his head slightly, plump lips pushed out into a soft pout as he stared intently at Dean, head tilted to the side as he stared at Dean intently, silently.

Dean took that as invitation to continue speaking and he said - “What really happened to you? I thought I heard fighting as I was waking up. If there’s anything I could do to help ... “

“Thank you Dean, but no. There’s nothing much you can do to help me,” Castiel replied, gruff voice commanding yet there was a hint of gentle gratitude beneath the gruffness that let Dean know that his offer of help was appreciated.

“The offer will continue to stand,” Dean said, anyway.

“I know. Just try to keep yourself safe, is all I ask of you,” Castiel replied. “For me, keep safe.”

“I’ll try,” Dean said, softly.

Catsiel nodded, before falling silent for a time., After a while had passed and Dean had all but given up the hope of Castiel ever telling him what had happened, the angel spoke again, gruff voice measured and calm as he spoke.

“It was Raphael,” Castiel said gently. “He came for you. He thought by taking you from me would weaken me so much that I would give up the fight in Heaven and then he’d win.”

“Wait, what? He was going to waste me? Raphael?” Dean asked, in surprise, leaning away without relinquishing his hold about Castiel’s trim waist.

“Yes,” Castiel replied, before falling silent. “I banished him. I could not allow him to take you from me.”

He fell silent again and Dean waited, knowing that there was something else that Castiel wanted to say yet was holding back the words.

“You are the reason why I’m still fighting these days,” Castiel said, slowly. “Without you, I have nothing left to even fight for.”

Dean didn’t say anything, just stared at his lover and offered him a smile when Castiel glanced his way. A singe trace of a tear glimmered in the light upon Dean’s cheek and Castiel leant in to kiss it away.

“He will not take you, Dean, I won’t allow it,” he said, gently. “You are very precious to me.”

Dean buried his face into Castiel’s shoulder, nose pressed against Castiel’s neck and the angel held him. He leant in and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple and kept silent. Dean’s hold tightened around his waist, before the hunter rolled on top of him, intent clear in the set of his body and the way his dick pressed hard and huge against Castiel’s thigh.

The hunter turned his face to Castiel’s, eyes trained upon his lover’s mouth. He leant forward and pressed a gentle, almost chaste kiss to Castiel’s plump lips, feeling the soft surfaces yield beneath his own. He raised one hand to cup the angel’s chin, feeling the rough stubbled surface beneath the pads of his fingers. Their lips met and parted with plush little sounds, mingling into the darkness to fade away, replaced by yet still more.

Castiel’s breath ghosted over Dean’s cheek when the angel leant away slightly, eyes drifting closed, fragile eyelids closing off his gaze to Dean. His lips were kiss swollen and roughened, parted slightly and his cheeks flushed with arousal. Dean stared at him, and watched as the eyelashes lifted to reveal the steady gaze once more.

Castiel stared at him intently, as though waiting for Dean to speak yet he said nothing. Neither did Castiel; instead they maintained silence, breath tickling and mingling against flushed skin as their gazes continued to lock. Dean rubbed the pad of his thumb over the angel’s full lower lip, tracing the curve of Castiel’s mouth. The angel tipped his head slightly and kissed the end of Dean’s thumb, lips lingering against Dean’s skin gently.

Dean watched as Castiel pulled away, easing his body away from his touch to stand by the side of the bed. The angel slowly shucked out of his clothing, until he was fully naked, body illuminated in fragmentary bursts from passing cars outside. His chest was heaving, pupils dilated wide with lust, gaze heavy upon Dean’s still achingly clothed body. Dean felt his dick bulge harder against his jeans at the heat in that one gaze, before he made a move to sit, to possibly stand.

“No,” Castiel demanded, voice harsh and commanding.

Dean paused where he sat upon the edge of the bed, staring up at the angel questioningly. His mouth was beginning to form a question, before Castiel pushed him back down upon the bed, legs still dangling over the edge of it, feet splayed flat against the floor. The hunter felt Castiel’s long, clever fingers grapple at his belt, pulling the strip of leather free and yanking his jeans down roughly. Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the rough treatment, catching again when Castiel ripped his boxers free with a loud tearing sound.

Castiel knelt between Dean’s parted legs, stopping only to retrieve the lube from Dean’s bag, before he spread daubs of the shining fluid onto his outstretched fingers. Dean waited, hand splayed against his abdomen, t shirt ridden up to expose his navel and the thin line of hair that dipped down to his dick. Castiel took hold of both of Dean’s legs and draped them over his shoulders, exposing the hunter’s hole to the light before he set about preparing him with diligent, plunging fingers, spreading him wide and loose. Dean moaned, enjoying the feel of Castiel inside him, even it was only his fingers.

He waited until the angel had eased his fingers away, hole sufficiently stretched to accommodate Castiel’s thick length, before the angel slicked his dick up eagerly. The hunter waited until t he first flushed press of Castiel’s dick against his hole, pushing in deep with one thick shove and he moaned, fingers scrabbling at the sheets beneath him as his back bowed from the mattress. Castiel waited until Dean had settled out around him, before he began to rock into his lover, using the angle to pound against Dean’s prostate, using the edge of the bed to brace himself as he did so. Dean’s body jerked beneath the onslaught, as he grappled for Castiel’s hair, fingers snagging and snarling through the soft strands of Castiel’s hair, massaging against the angel’s scalp as Castiel slammed into him.

The angel’s fingers dug into Dean’s thighs desperately as he changed the angle slightly, dick hitting and rubbing harder against his prostate as they made love. Dean’s breath came hard and fast, rasping harshly in his throat as his gaze locked with his lover’s. He licked his lips to soften and moisten their dry surfaces and he grinned at the angel, enjoying the rough treatment his lover so readily subjected him to.

Castiel whined deep in his throat, pleasure purring in his chest as he pounded harder against Dean, head thrown back as they coupled. He shuddered and Dean felt the first wet rush of Castiel’s seed deep in his ass, hot thick spurts of cum sticking and rushing inside him as Castiel’s jerking hips became more erratic and needy. He started touching himself, fingers jerking against his throbbing erection until the first splash of his hot wet cum splashed against his thighs and over Castiel’s chest, coating his fingers with a wet strands and ropes of his seed.

They relaxed, and Castiel eased away from Dean‘s body, softening member sliding easily from out of the hunter‘s hole. Dean eased his legs away from Castiel’s shoulders before the angel laid beside him upon the bed. They lay in silence for a time, Castiel‘s slender hands clasped together at Dean‘s shoulderblades as they kissed. They went undisturbed until the morning when Sam returned from unknown night time soirees, leaving the lovers alone for long enough to make love a further three times.

~~~

Dean was sleeping when Sam returned in the morning, door to the motel room swinging open to admit a light spring breeze and the first gentle rays of an early morning sun. Castiel turned over to face the younger hunter, shielding Dean’s eyes from the glare of the light and to ensure the hunter slept on. He raised one slender hand to his lips, long finger pressed urgently to his ripe mouth as he urged Sam to keep quiet. Sam remained expressionless as he shrugged, yet still he eased the door closed quietly behind him, heeding the angel’s warning.

“Have you been here all night?” Sam asked, quietly as he set his bag down upon the other bed.

“Yes,” Castiel said, just as quietly. “I came to watch over Dean. It was just as well I did.”

He fell silent at that, not trusting Sam enough in his current soulless state to proceed with the news of Raphael’s arrival. Sam watched him, sitting down upon the edge of his empty and unused bed before he asked the inevitable.

“What happened?” he asked, as Dean yawned loudly after his words.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, grumbling at the influx of light that assailed his still sleepy eyes.

“Hey, Dean. What’s this about it being just as well that Cas was here with you last night? Aside from the obvious,” Sam said, with the briefest smirk that was now a parody of amusement rather than actual.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, we had a wild night. Cas was an animal in bed,” Dean yawned, admission causing the angel to turn soft blue eyes onto him accompanied by a startled chuff of laughter.

Dean grinned at Castiel before pressing a kiss upon the angel’s soft mouth. He murmured in approval and deepened the kiss, licking at Castiel’s mouth with an agile tongue until the angel opened up for him. The hunter threaded his fingers through the soft hair that curled at the nape of Castiel’s neck as they kissed, noisily into the silence.

“Guys,” Sam said, blandly. “Last night? Other than the sex, of course.”

“Raphael was here,” Dean murmured, before returning his mouth to Castiel’s.

“What? Raphael? What did he want?” Sam asked, eyebrows lifting fractionally over his eyes.

Dean and Castiel sighed, before both turned to face Sam, kisses put on hold until Sam finished his line of questioning.

“To kill Dean,” Castiel replied, when Dean didn‘t immediately answer. “He thought that with Dean gone, he would make me give up the fight in Heaven.”

“Why?” Sam asked, frowning at the angel.

“Because I love Dean,” Castiel stated, staring at Sam as though he thought the younger Winchester was being particularly dense. “It would destroy me if Dean was killed.”

“You do remember love, don’t you?” Dean asked, annoyance slightly over-riding the snarkiness.

Sam sighed through his nose, before he pushed one large hand through his hair.

“Okay, I see where you're coming from,” he said, as he stared from Castiel to Dean.

“And don’t you dare ask if Raphael was successful,” Dean said, with a soft snort.  
“Didn’t even think of it,” Sam replied, with a shake of his head at Castiel, who’d turned a blank-eyed gaze onto Dean.

Dean pecked a kiss to Castiel’s pliant mouth, before he said - “Sorry, sweetheart. I know that wasn’t funny.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Castiel replied, firmly.

Dean offered him a contrite smile, before he pecked another kiss to Castiel’s mouth before he leant into whisper into the angel’s ear - “I love you. Always remember that.”

“I will,” Castiel replied, immediately, a vague smile softening his features as he stared at Dean tenderly.

Sam clapped his hands together, disturbing the moment before he said - “Come on, you lazy couple. We’ve got a road to travel, jobs to finish.”

“Okay, Mr Eager,” Dean immediately groused, turning a frown upon his brother.

Sam stared back, and waited until Dean sighed in resignation. The elder hunter stood, taking care to wrap a blanket around his waist to cover his modesty, leaving Castiel with the remaining sheet. He tucked the sheet around the angel’s waist when Castiel didn’t immediately do it himself, and the hunter chuckled.

“C’mon, Cas, we’re not in Heaven now. Only I’m allowed to see your junk here,” he said, with a wink at his lover.

Castiel chuffed out a small laugh at that, and Sam shook his head in desperation at the couple. He watched as Dean collected together fresh clothes before he headed into the bathroom. Castiel got to his feet and seemed about to follow his lover from the main room, but stopped when Sam called him back.

“How close was it, last night? I mean with Raphael,” the younger Winchester asked, turning serious.

“Very close,” Castiel replied, gravely. “Dean was lucky that I was here.”

“Is he likely to come back, do you think?” Sam asked, as he stared at the angel standing half naked before him.

“This won’t be the last we’ll see of my brother,” Castiel said, with distaste and sorrow over Raphael’s behavior.

Sam sighed through his nose with a loud exhalation of breath, before he pushed his hand through his hair once more.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep a close eye upon Dean from now on. Well, a closer eye upon him,” Castiel amended to Sam’s unspoken words. “I didn’t lie when I said that I loved him.”

“I know you didn’t,” Sam said, and offered the angel a smile. “Just look after him, for both of your sakes, okay? He needs you as much as you need him.”

“I know,” Castiel replied, before Dean’s impatient voice floated through from the bathroom, calling Castiel into the shower, already running and up to temperature.

The angel nodded at Sam before taking his leave, leaving the younger hunter alone in the room. Sam watched him leave, and sat staring at the wooden barrier of the door when it thunked closed behind the angel, barring the lovers from him. He sat back and waited, thinking over all that Castiel had revealed about Raphael’s plans for Dean and of how Castiel himself had promised to keep a watchful eye over the elder hunter. Sam had no doubt that Castiel would be true to his word, and still, despite himself, he hoped that Raphael didn't get the chance that he was aiming for to fulfil his threat of killing Dean. Of all the ways to end the civil war in Heaven, even the soulless Sam had to admit that the archangel’s idea seemed a low blow even for Raphael.

He turned away and managed to pack up half of Dean’s clothing and weapons by the time that the lovers finally emerged from the bathroom, looking fucked out and sated, hands entwined contentedly. Dean took over gruffly from packing his own things, leaving Sam to start taking the bags out to the Impala. Castiel remained with Dean, keeping a watchful eye over Dean as he packed.

Before long, they were on the road again, Castiel taking his leave of the brothers for a time to return to his duties and the never ending war in Heaven. Raphael didn’t make a move upon Dean that day, or the next, or even the day after that. By degrees, Dean relaxed slightly, although never far from a weapon of some kind, ever watchful from outside angelic attack.

Over the following weeks, Castiel spent as much time as he could spare with Dean, watching over him and ensuring that Raphael didn’t lay a finger upon him. In that he was successful and the powerful archangel soon began to look for other ways to break Castiel down, transferring his gaze finally away from Dean at last. Life returned to normal for a time, or as normal as it was ever going to get for the Winchesters and their resident angel.

~fini~


End file.
